Joeseph Barlett
"I've done nothing but steal, for most of my life. But now, I'm a hero, not a thief. For the first time in my life...I have done something for others. And it...feels right..." - From his defining moment. Origin Joeseph Barlett originally worked for his father Simon Barlett as a Professional Art Thief, stealing many, many pieces of historic art. After a 'routine' job stealing The Cintāmaṇi of Vishnu, a ancient Hindu jewel worth millions, his father accidentally activated a artifact that was collected in the museum as well, Gautama Buddah's Khakkhara. When the rings of the artifact hit the ground it created a sonic sound wave that shattered vases, glass and activated the alarms. Leaving him unconscious, his father left him for the cops, simply telling him " Don't worry, I'll send you a card", leaving him and collecting the art. That's when Mrs. Fredric came into his life. After seeing his talents and explaining to him how it took her agents at least three hours to get into the room, only taking five minutes for him and his father, she offered him a job he could not refuse, a clean slate with all his previous accusations gone, including this incident, or go to federal prison for a very long time. After a long good thought (that lasted about for five seconds due to a pressuring Mrs. Fredric) he accepted and was given a folder with 400 dollars and a plane ticket to South Dakota. The first artifact that he ever collected as a official Warehouse agent, along with Artie and Claudia, was''' Nereus' Walking Stick (a Shape-Shifting artifact), collecting it from the hands of a shape-shifting stalker who loved to live other peoples life, almost costing their own as well. He was yet again effected by an artifact: Ivan the Terrible's Gold Rosary, almost killing Claudia and Steve in Moscow. But the artifact was neutralized before he could do major damage. He currently is employed at Warehouse 13 as a full time agent. Personalty Joeseph has a very cocky attitude. Due to countless successful heists, he feels that he knows everything and will be quick to tell you so. Almost of the agents disliked him, but after a tour of Warehouse 13 and a deadly encounter with an artifact, his ego quickly went down. Besides his attitude and ego, he really does work with others often picking up things others miss, faking his way (along with others) into anything he wants. An exceptional liar, his skills of the sleight of hand have allowed him to pickpocket almost anyone. Except Mrs. Fredric. Joeseph understands that his name is misspelled, seemly done by his father to make him stand out of the crowd and succeed in life. This choice, which Joe has stated, really doesn't work out when you are a master jewel thief and your name stands out. Due to this, the other agents mock him alot, often mispronouncing his last name, such as: "Bar-net" and "Cornet". Relationships *'Aden- '''Meeting Aden at the same time as Draco, Joe seems to be fond of Aden even though he seems to think he is strange, due to his flight and ways of doing things. *'Blaine- 'Meeting Blaine briefly, he seemed to be stunned by the fact that he flew down from the warehouse with a pair of artifact wings. Blaine's friendly attitude makes Joeseph feel a lot more comfortable here at the warehouse. *'Brady- N/A *'Bri- N/A' *'Dylan- N/A' *'Felix - '''Joe seems to have a connection to Draco, due to their similar pasts. Although a bit miffed about being put into the stacks with nothing but a map, he really seems to like Felix and his insight into artifacts. The both of the agents have quickly formed a friendship, being both theives in their past lives they are more keen on sharing memories with each other. *'Garrett- N/A''' *'Hereward- N/A' *'Matt-N/A' *'Nick- N/A' *'Nikki-' *'Rick- '''Although the two agents met briefly, the rookie seems to like Rick and the coke he brought him. *'Sandy-N/A''' *'Tyler- N/A' Artifacts Collected *Dorothy Liebes' Ball of Yarn *Edward Bellamy's Cornerstone *Edwin Binney's Candles *Faxian's Sandles *Francisco Goya's Palette Knife *Jethro Tull's Hoe *Justinian I's Chariot Wheel *Hero and Leander's Lamp *House Peters, Jr.'s Mop *Ivan the Terrible's Gold Rosary *Louis Chevrolet's Crank Handle *Louis Essen's Alarm Clock *Maurice de Sully's Three Gargoyle Statues *Nereus' Walking Stick *Robert Hooke's Mirrors *Robert R. Montgomery's Flyswatter *René Descartes' Drafting Quill *Sandbags from the Great Mississippi Flood of 1927 *William Oughtred's Slide Ruler Quotes "My expertise calls for taking priceless art out of a heavily guarded facility leaving no clue of how I got in and out, not looking for a old stick in a rinky-dink town like this one" Images Category:Agents Category:Wilesjeffery2152 Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:Characters